1. Field of the Invention
A mini-office facility defined by a plurality of compartmented spaces each being independently accessible by authorized personnel for purposes of receiving mail service and utilizing electrical and/or telephone utilities and wherein the plurality of mini-offices are all collectively accessible by "official" personnel on a restricted basis such as for purposes of mail delivery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical commercial or business office comprises one or more rooms with appropriate desks, chairs and like required furniture as well as the use of electrical utilities for the purpose of powering lights, office equipment, etc. Naturally, such a conventional office facility has the advantage of being able to receive customers or clients, conduct conferences, provide for mail service and of course, be connected to conventional telephone utilities. In most business or commercial situations, such a conventional office is required and, accordingly, the expense maintaining such an office is necessary and is a considered part of the cost of doing business.
However, in many business situations it is only necessary for a person to maintain a transient or minimal "presence" within a city, town, state, or other geographical location. In such situations, the maintenance and expense of a conventional office is burdensome even to the extent of sometimes preventing someone from doing business at a given location. Leasing agencies, building management businesses and the like have attempted to overcome the above set forth problem by leasing, perhaps on a short-term basis, minimal office locations to businesses or individuals who intend to use such temporary quarters only for purposes of receiving mail service and possibly making or receiving telephone calls. Actual visitation by customers or clients to such offices is not required. In the latter situations, the money spent by a business or individual on rent, monthly electrical bills, furniture purchase or rental, etc. is still only necessary because such temporary office quarters are the only facilities available. Accordingly, such "unnecessary" expenses are still overburdensome and may eliminate the possibility of someone doing business in a given locale.
The opposite end of the spectrum exists wherein a business or individual may easily rent a post office box for the receipt of mail. However, post office boxes of course are absent any additional utilities such as telephone connections, electrical outlets and therefore are extremely limited in their versatility to the extent of offering to the small business man an inexpensive yet effective locale and address from which business can be conducted.
Accordingly, there is obviously a need in this area for a facility which comprises a plurality of "mini-offices" each having a primary access to a compartmented interior defining the offices such that only authorized personnel has access thereto. Each of such mini-offices is specifically structured and disposed to facilitate mail service thereto by official personnel and to provide telephone and electrical utilities or outlets such that telephone messages can be made, received and stored as desired.